Sorry
by Reachabledreamz
Summary: A year ago AJ made a mistake and believed the wrong person. How will she fix that mistake and will Dolph forgive her for it?


"No! I'm done Dolph! I'm done!" The young woman screamed to her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Babe, listen-"

"No! I'm done listening! I'm done being made a fool of! I'm done with you! I gave you 2 years of my life and this is what you turn around and do to me?!"

"I didn't do anything! Why won't you believe me?!" The young man yelled at her, begging her to just stop and listen to him for a second.

"Because you're a liar. How could you do this to me? I loved you, and I treated you like a king!"

"I know, babe. But why are you believing her over me?!"

"She's my best friend! She wouldn't lie to me unlike my so called boyfriend!"

"Will you just listen to me?! Please!"

"No! We're over Dolph! O-V-E-R!" And with that she walked away. Out of his life. He stood there not wanting to breathe anymore. He had lost her to her best friend who had got in her head and told her lies.

WWE was the type of company where things would turn for the worse really quickly. In AJ and Dolph's case it turned for the worst really quick. Since their breakup a year ago, they've avoided each other really well, and anytime they had to be in the same room, no eye contact was made. They went on with their lives as though those glorious two years had never happened. They went on as though it didn't hurt and they didn't want to be with each other.

AJ was heartbroken after the break up but of course she covered it up with her crazy chick gimmick. Dolph on the other hand covered his pain up with his cocky attitude that everyone hated.

The day came. The day came where Vince called Dolph, John, and AJ into his office. "Come in." Vince yelled as Dolph knocked on the door. Little did Dolph know, two people he didn't want to see were on the other side of the door.

"Vince, you wanted to -" Dolph said looking up from phone and seeing the man he hated and his ex-girlfriend in the same room as him, making him stop mid sentence.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Ziggler. You're the last person we needed for this meeting to start. Take a seat next to AJ."

"Uh, no thanks. I think I'm good standing for now."

"Okay? Whatever makes you comfortable. Any who, I called this meeting because there will be a slight change in storyline."

"Slight?" John asked confused.

"Well right now AJ, you're with John. But that will soon change." Vince said with a huge smile. He had something big up his sleeve.

"I don't see where I fit into this equation, so i think I'm going to go." Dolph said trying to find any excuse to leave.

"Mr. Ziggler, you're a key role in this equation actually." Vince stopped for a dramatic pause and everyone waited for him to speak again. "At TLC, AJ, you're going to turn heel and push John off of a ladder."

"I get to push him off a ladder?" AJ asked a little excitedly, which scared John.

"She's pushing me off a ladder?"

"Yup. And when as does, Dolph's going to capitalize and win the match."

"So I win?" Dolph asked surprised.

"Yes. Now Dolph, I have a question for you. What's your latest motto?"

"What do you mean?"

"For your t-shirts. What is your motto on your t-shirts?"

"Stealing the show, and your girlfriend."

"Now, AJ's pushing John of a ladder, you win, and ..." Vince said trying to get Dolph to fill in the blanks.

"I steal her girlfriend? I didn't know she was like that." Dolph said making all the men in the room chuckle, but AJ glared at him.

"Okay, so it seems like you're a little slow today. To make a long story, short, AJ's going to be your on-screen girlfriend." Vince said smiling again.

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm going to have to walk out with her, and kiss her, and touch her?" Dolph asked as though he had never done it before.

"Yup. So here's the script for Raw the next day and Smackdown. You guys are going to kiss a couple times and we've already started arranging for you guys to travel together. Do we have any problems?"

"What do you mean arrangements to travel together?" AJ asked confused.

"Flying, road trips, etc."

"I can't, I already travel with Kaitlyn." AJ said matter of factly.

"Who's Kaitlyn?" Vince asked.

"Oh! Let me take this one. So Kaitlyn is who you want to know about? Well ..." Dolph started as though he was thinking about how to describe her. "5'5, liar, calls herself a hybrid diva, liar, says she's your friend but she lies to you as tells you your boyfriend did some wrong things but he really didn't, oh yeah! Did I mention she was a liar?"

"Do I sense some tension?" Vince asked.

Dolph walked over to his desk and slammed his hands down on it. "Nope, no tension at all."

"Vince, no disrespect at all, but I don't think this is going to work out." AJ said coming over to the desk.

"Look, this is what we have for you guys ... so can we make it work?"

"I'll definitely make this work." Dolph said turning his body towards AJ. "See you later ... babe." He said winking and walking out of the office. Dolph had a plan. He was going to make her life horrible for as long as he could while they were in this storyline. He wanted her to feel his pain and what she had done to him.

Vince sent AJ and Dolph a text telling them to meet up somewhere and talk about how they're going to work things out. They decided Starbucks, and surprisingly both if them showed up.

"Hi." She said awkwardly as he sat down.

"Hi." He repeated.

"So ... Um ... how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Anything new?"

"Nope." He said picking up his phone and focusing his attention on that.

"Okay ... well um, do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Nope."

"So, how are we going to work this whole on-screen relationship thing?"

"I don't know." He said hunching his shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup."

"I know you're not my biggest fan, and I'm definitely not yours, but can we get through this? I have better things to do than sit in a booth with a cheater." AJ said with an attitude.

"That's great." He said still not looking up from his phone.

"You're doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what?" He said finally looking up. It caught her off guard at how blue his were. She hadn't looked at them in a long time, and to be honest, she missed them.

"It doesn't matter. Look, how are we going to do this? And how did Vince say we were getting to New York?"

"We're driving." He simply said, which made her get angry.

"Dolph you have no right to be mad at me! You're the one who did something wrong and you're the one that caused us to break up, so you have no right at all!" She yelled at him from across the table.

"You think that's what this is about? Me being mad at you for you breaking up with me? Get over yourself, AJ." He scoffed and stood up. "We're leaving tomorrow at 7 so we'll make it there at about 3 in the morning. You'll come to my house, and we'll drive my car since we're already in Phoenix, okay? I hope that works out for you Ms. Lee, and I hope you have a great day." He said looking at her dead serious the whole time. Once he was done he stared at her about 5 seconds seeing if she would respond.

"Okay." She finally said.

"Bye." He said and walked out of Starbucks.

That day went by quicker than they had wanted it to. The sooner the day was over, the sooner they had to see each other. Dolph seemed upset with her and he was. She believed her stupid, best friend over him, so of course he's mad.

Knock knock knock. "Hi." She said when he opened the door. "Should I put my bags in the trunk, or set then down until we leave?"

"Set them down, we're not leaving until like 8." He said turning his back on her walking further into his house.

"What? Why'd you tell me to come at 7 then?" She asked following behind, leaving her bags at the door.

"You have a tendency to be late, so I told you an hour earlier." He said rolling his eyes and going into the kitchen.

"Ow!" She screamed out and fell to the floor. Dolph made no attempt to see what was wrong.

After about a minute of her being on the floor moaning and groaning, he finally came around the counter to see what was wrong. He bent down beside her and inspected her ankle.

"I always forget that thing is there." She said pointing to the mini coffee table he had.

"You need ice." He said going to get some ice and coming back. "Here."

She took the ziploc bag full of ice and put it on her ankle with a wince. Dolph sat there for a minute making sure she was okay, and helping her up after a while. He was about to go back in the kitchen when she grabbed his arm. "Do you still care about me?"

"Just because I get you ice for your ankle doesn't mean I care about you." He said harshly, and yanking his arm out of her grip. Yes, this is what he was going to do. Deny her any entrance into his emotions. She didn't deserve it.

Soon they left and it was a 7 hour drive. Dolph put on some Kesha and started to blast the music. He let down his window and put his arm out, slightly enjoying himself.

"Dolph!" She yelled over the music.

"Huh?" He said turning it down.

"Can you keep it down just a little, I want to go to sleep?"

"Ohhhh, we don't sleep on car rides, so I'm going to go with no." He said flashing a fake smile and turning the music back up.

She turned it down herself and glared at him. "Well can we talk about something then? Because this music is killing my ears!"

"I personally have nothing to say to you, but sure."

"Thank you. So let's play like a game or something."

"Like?"

"I don't know, how about 20 questions?"

"Nope."

"I spy?"

"I'm not 4."

"Would you rather?"

"Nope."

"Stop denying everything I say!" She said angrily. This was going to be a really fun storyline for Dolph.

"Nope." He said with an actual smile of victory. He had gotten her angry, goal 1, accomplished. "we're here."

Dolph parked his car and went to the trunk to get his bags. He got his, left the trunk open, and made AJ get her own. What a gentleman he was! He checked them in and headed upstairs to the room.

"Did you get me a room key too?" She asked as he opened the door.

"Nope." He said and then gasped. There was only one bed. No. He was NOT sleeping with her.

"Oh my God." She said when she walked in and noticed it.

"Vince." He said knowing Vince set this up on purpose.

"Well I call the bed." She said setting her stuff down beside it.

Dolph walked over to the other side and placed his hands on the bed, confused. "Who died and made you Queen? We're sharing the bed."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"You act like I actually want to touch you. You have your side, and i have my side. We can divide it down the middle with pillows, just to make you comfortable. Not that you deserve it or anything, but I actually want this to be a smooth trip, got it?" He said taking charge. He wasn't going to let her stand there and think she was running the show.

"Where are we going to get the extra pillows Einstein?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did you get dumber over the last year? No, wait, you were dumb enough to believe Kaitlyn over me, so I wouldn't put any dumb statement past you anymore." He said dead seriously.

AJ stood there in shock. He just called her dumb. "Well ... I'm going to go change."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I don't even know." She said walking into the bathroom. AJ came out a few minutes later in her pajamas and she noticed Dolph was watching sports.

She got in the bed and heard him laugh. She hasn't heard that laugh in over a year. She missed that laugh. "You're so dumb." She heard him say.

"I swear, you can come to the show. You're not imposing. You do the exact same thing I do." He said and she finally noticed he was on the phone. "Nope. I'm not saying it." Who was he talking to? "If you loved me you wouldn't make me say it." A girl? "Fine. I love you. Gosh, there I said it." He soon hung up and continued watching the sports channel, ignoring AJ's existence in the bed.

"If me and any other girl of your choice were falling off a cliff, who would you save?" She asked randomly.

"Depends on who the girl is." He said still not looking at her.

"Umm, Amy." She said staring at him hard to see his reaction.

"So two of my exes are falling off a cliff, and you want to know who would I save? To be honest ... Amy."

"Why?" She said offended.

"I don't know, that's just my answer. You guys are called my exes for a reason right?"

"But why her over me?" She said raising her voice a little.

"Are you really asking that question?"

"Yes! I want to know!"

"You lost all rights to anything involving me May 2, 2012 ... so I really don't think I have to explain the obvious."

"Dolph I just wanted to know-"

"And I don't care! You claim I'm the one that broke us up and I'm the reason we're not together anymore, but you're the one who made that official. So live with the decisions you make and deal with them. You're not entitled to knowing anything about me anymore, so if I choose not to tell you, that my business and not yours." He said to her in a serious tone.

"Dolph I'm sorry." She said softly but genuine.

"For what? Making me look stupid in front of everybody? You believed someone who despised and envied you over ME! I was supposed to be your boyfriend. The one you could count on and the one you could trust, but no, Kaitlyn comes into the picture and that all goes out the window. I swear on my life, I swear on my family, I will even swear on Nacho, that I never did anything wrong during our relationship. But whatevs, I'm over it. It's been almost a year, and it's safe for me to say I'm very much over that situation and it's in the past. But I want you to think about that. Every time you have to kiss me, or every time you have to touch me, or every time you have to look at me, I want you to know that you were wrong. This was your screw up ... not mine." With that he lay down and soon fell asleep. Leaving her there with tears flooding out of her face. Did she really make a mistake?

A few weeks later, they had their Christmas vacation and everyone went home for a solid 4-5 days. Dolph and AJ seemed cute and lovable on TV, but when the cameras were off it was a different story. Dolph wouldn't even look at her, and she was starting to get fed up with him, and his behavior.

Dolph was sitting in his house in Phoenix, enjoying the rain outside and sitting by his fireplace watching ESPN. This was a perfect vacation. Knock knock knock. Never mind, someone had to come ruin it.

"What do you-" he said as he opened the door, not knowing who it was. He soon saw it was a petite brunette standing out in the rain, in front of his house ... shivering. "AJ?"

"Before you say anything else let me talk."

"Why-"

"You didn't go to the comedy club that night did you? You didn't meet her there and cheat on me did you? You didn't kiss her did you? You didn't love her more than me, and you didn't go back to a hotel that night with her did you? You were really out with the guys like you said you were, and you weren't lying to me were you?"

"AJ-"

" I'm sorry. I was wrong. I was wrong Dolph, and I'm woman enough to admit that. A year ago I made the biggest mistake of my life. I let you go. You're right. I believed someone who's intentions were to hurt me, over the person who truly loved me. I'm sorry. Just, please don't leave me alone anymore. This year has been rough without you and I don't want to go another day pretend kissing you on screen when I could be kissing you for real. I want to be there at ring side for your matches and know that when we cross back through those curtains you won't ignore me, you'll hug me and kiss me win or lose. I know you want that too, but I know it's not that easy. It's going to take time for you to trust me again and know that I won't leave you anymore, but all I'm asking for is a chance. Baby, all I want is a chance." She said shivering her butt off.

"Babe, you're freezing, come here." He said opening his arms up to the drenched brunette. She rushed into his arms and continued to shiver as he brought her into the house. "Go take a hot shower, you still have clothes in your drawer."

"Okay." She said stiffly walking upstairs to go take her shower.

Dolph breathed out and lay out on his couch. What was he going to do? Of course he wanted to be with her, but could he trust her again? Was he sure she wouldn't leave him again at the drop of a dime? Dolph felt a new existence on the couch and uncovered his face.

"I'm sorry for just showing up here. You don't have to be nice to me if you don't want to. I understand if you don't want to be with me." AJ said and started to cry, wrapping herself in the blanket Dolph had on the couch. "I can leave."

Dolph sat up and pulled her back down with him, so she was laying on his chest. "I want you here." He said kissing the top of her still damp hair that she had pulled back into a high bun.

She sat up on him so they were face to face. "Can we forget this last year ever happened?" She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I really want to kiss you, but I don't know how you'll feel about that."

"I don't mind."

AJ bent down slightly and brushed her lips up against his. They felt like unfamiliar territory. Dolph obviously wanted more because he full on kissed her. This kiss was much more than they expected. It turned into something un-PG, and they had no problem with it.

There they were. Laying on the floor. Wrapped in a blanket. Breathing heavy. "I'm really sorry." AJ said finally catching her breath.

"Stop saying you're sorry." Dolph said kissing her.

"I just want you to know that I really am sorry, and Im not taking this lightly. I want to be with you, and I'm not going to leave you."

"Okay..." He said playing with her hair that was no longer in it's bun.

"You got thicker." AJ said with a small giggle.

"What do you mean?"

"You're more muscular now, than you were a year ago."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I definitely would know." She said quietly, playing with the rim of the blanket covering them.

"Hang on okay?"

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Keep holding the blanket like that and put your arm around my neck with your other arm."

"Okay." She did what he said and he lifted them up off the floor. He carried her upstairs with her legs wrapped him and the blanket wrapped around them both.

Dolph got to his room and pulled the cover back and laid her down. To his surprise, she pulled him down with her. "Dolph ... will you be my boyfriend again?"

"I was your boyfriend the moment we hit the floor." He said smiling at her, and she had the biggest grin on her face. "I haven't seen that smile in almost a year."

"Well get used to it." AJ said kissing him.

"So tomorrow's Christmas ..." Dolph said playing with her hair again.

"I know, I got you something."

"You did?"

"I wasn't going to come here, beg you to take me back, and not bring you a Christmas present."

"I don't ... actually I do have something for you." He said remembering something.

"We can exchange gifts tomorrow."

"Definitely."

"I'm just going to let you know if anybody asks me, I'm going to tell them we've been dating for almost 3 years."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. This past year didn't happen."

"Whatever you say babe."

"Awwe." She said crawling from under  
him.

"What?" He asked turning over and her lying on his chest again.

"You called me babe."

"You'll always be my babe."


End file.
